Sparks
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: Set during the events of Transformers Prime: Orion Pax 1-3. With Orion Pax at his side once more, Megatron feels the stirring of desires long forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! I wish I did, that'd be cool.

Author's Note: I intend for this fic to only be about five chapters long. These events take place in between Transformer Prime: Orion Pax parts 1-3. This whole thing is centered around a mech/mech relationship, so if you don't like then be gone! Otherwise, enjoy!

**Sparks: Chapter One**

Megatron stepped through the medbay doors with a small smile on his face. Orion Pax sat in the chair, patiently allowing Knock Out to poke and prod at his frame. Orion looked up at his entrance and gave Megatron a hesitant smile.

Megatron walked over to his friend's side. "It's been too long, brother. I am glad to have you back."

Orion shifted slightly in his chair. "It's good to see you, but I must confess it has not been so long for me."

"Oh?" Megatron asked, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Orion opened his mouth plates, but closed them again as his gaze wondered to Knock Out.

Megatron glared at the medic. "Knock Out, do you mind giving us a moment?"

Knock Out shook his head as he bowed out. "Of course not, my lord. I need to run some tests, anyway. I shall return later." Knock was lying, but Megatron appreciated the deception.

Megatron turned to his comrade. His hand went up to brush the Decepticon symbol possessively. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Orion looked away. "I…I remember traveling to Kaon."

"Which time?" Megatron chuckled. "We've had many meetings there."

Orion spoke softly, "Not like this one. It was the first time I stayed for the night."

Megatron suddenly realized he'd been tracing the lines of his symbol on Orion's arm. The mech was trembling slightly under his hand. "I see." The sliver tyrant smirked.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Kaon didn't have a nightlife. Orion Pax looked out the windows of his temporary quarters, watching the lights flicker out below. The darkness encroached upon the city, leaving only the fires of industry to continue burning. Orion shivered at the sight. Now he knew why mechs compared this city to the Pit.

His door opened. Orion jumped at the sudden sound. He turned to look.

Megatronus walked through the door. Orion sighed in relief. The door closed behind his friend. Megatronus smirked. "Afraid of the dark?"

Orion huffed. "Of course not." He looked away at the wall. "I'm simply unaccustomed to this place."

Megatronus walked over to him. "Do you think you can recharge here?"

Orion's optics fell to look at the floor. "I don't wish to seem ungrateful, but…" He trailed off and crossed his arms in front of him.

"My friend, don't be so formal. If you need something, you must only ask it of me. After all, I am your host." The grey mech stepped forward. "Tell me what you desire, Orion."

Orion looked up at him. His blue eyes shone brightly in the dark. Megatronus felt his intakes hitch at the sight. Everything about Orion drew him in. He couldn't explain it. This mech sought him out, demanded his attention, and showed bravery that Megatronus knew from experience few mechs possessed.

Finally, Orion requested, "Can I see where you train?"

Megatronus was taken aback by the question. "Now?"

"Oh, no, of course not." Orion shook his helm. "In the morning, after you recharge." Orion turned away. "I'm sorry, how thoughtless of me. You must want to rest."

The gladiator turned revolutionary could feel Orion trying to distance himself. It bothered him. Him, a warrior, used to taking what he wanted and never apologizing for it. In this moment, he wanted to give, not take. It was an alien feeling to him.

"Orion, so long as you are my guest, you can have whatever you ask for." Megatronus walked back over to the door. "Follow me."

Orion quickly caught up with him. "Thank you." He followed Megatronus out. They walked down several hallways. Orion tried to keep track on how to get back, but the place felt like a maze. With every turn, Orion felt more and more lost. Still, he had Megatronus as his guide.

Orion gazed at the back of the intimidating mech in front of him. This mech who spoke of freedom for all Cybertronians, giving voice to Orion most secret thoughts and feelings, made Orion feel desire like no other mech had before. Was it because of his terrible strength? Was it the thrill of being close to someone changing his world? Remaking everything? Or was it because this mech understood him in a way no one else ever could?

With a sigh, Orion shoved those thoughts away. Megatronus thought of him as a brother, friend, and comrade. He would not jeopardize his place because of some ridiculous emotions.

Megatronus paused before a door.

When it opened, Orion was treated to a sight. Several levels of rings, each bearing more intricately designed arenas than the one before, went all the way up to the roof of the building. Obstacle courses were charred by laser fire and scarred by pointed blades.

Orion had always wondered if the gladiator training was really as intense as the archives boasted. Now, he wondered if it was actually understated. "You train here?" Orion said in awe.

Megatronus chuckled. "Well, we certainly don't dance here."

Orion chuckled in return. "What a shame." He twirled on the pad of his left pede. "I like dancing."

Megatronus snorted. "My mechs all have two left feet. Their prides would be shattered if they tried."

Orion turned to give Megatronus a cheeky grin. "I don't suppose their dancing skills are a reflection of their leader?"

Megatronus' mouth fell open. "Did you just challenge me?"

Orion shrugged. "Take it as you will."

Megatronus frowned. "You should know I take challenges seriously, and I am always the victor."

Orion put his servos on his hips. "Then show me what you've got, Megatronus."

The grey mech grinned and stepped forward. He stopped just in front of Orion. He gently pulled Orion's left hand into his. "Follow my lead."

Orion felt his intakes hitch. "Always."

* * *

"And then…" Orion closed his mouth. "I don't remember."

Megatron hummed in acknowledgment. "Perhaps later I shall fill in your memories with the rest of the tale."

Orion tilted his helm. "Perhaps?"

"Perhaps." Megatron teased as he made his way towards the door. "For now, I shall tell our planet's history that you've forgotten. Come to the bridge with me."

* * *

Please, review! I like reviews. Ch. 2 will be up tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Hasbro does. It's a shame, but it's true.

Author's Note: I love writing this fic. It makes me happy. That is all.

* * *

**Sparks: Chapter 2**

Megatron observed Orion Pax on a screen in the command center of the Nemesis. Orion was at his work station again, which wasn't out of the ordinary. Megatron watched the amnesiac work with obviously frustrated vigor. Orion hadn't been lying when he said he was rusty. To make up for it, Orion worked for a full day without rest.

Megatron walked out of the command center. He fell into deep thought as he headed towards Orion's work space. With Orion on board, Megatron felt unbeatable. Project Iacon was going smoothly. The Autobots no longer had their precious Prime. Orion's successful integration into the Decepticon ranks made the universe practically Megatron's already.

Just as before, together they were unstoppable. Megatron smirked as he thought back to Orion working. Megatron reveled in their once again shared surety of purpose and ultimate victory.

And he didn't want to lose it.

Megatron's smile faded into a deep frown as he stopped before the door to Orion's station. A place in the back of his processor knew that to keep his victory, he had to keep Orion. Without him, his victory would be a longer time in coming.

A secret place, a place Megatron tried in vain to suppress and destroy in his spark, wanted to keep Orion because he cared for Orion. Megatron didn't use the term "brother" for manipulation. He had honestly, for the first time in his long existence, found a comrade worthy to be his equal.

The return of Orion brought back old possessive feelings. Megatron knew logically he must eliminate the potential threat, but his spark roared in furious defiance. It demanded he keep Orion, try again, no matter what, and then nothing would stand in his way.

This secret obsession was developing into something more. Megatron refused to acknowledge such dangers desires. He knew he need to address it…Later.

For now, he'd focus on the completion of the project. All else came secondary.

He knocked before he entered. Megatron only graced Orion with this polite gesture. Orion barely turned to acknowledge him. Megatron also only tolerated such informality from Orion. All others would be punished severely.

With a small smile, Megatron said, "My friend, I implore you to take a break. My helm hurts just from looking at you."

Orion turned, servos hovering over the keyboard, optics dim and shoulders drooping. "But I'm not even close to being finished."

Megatron glared at him. "Don't make me order you, Orion."

The archivist straightened his backstruts, staring at Megatron straight into his optics. "With all due respect, my Lord, I've rested enough in stasis. I am needed here, and it's here I will stay."

Megatron's spark burned at the sight. What he wouldn't give to have a hundred mechs with such mettle. Pushing down his swell of pride, Megatron stepped forward. "I remember a certain archivist once told me no. It didn't end well for him."

Orion's optics went wide. "You wouldn't! Not on the ship."

Megatron grinned maniacally. "Test me, old friend."

Orion's optics assessed Megatron's face plates. Weighing his options, Orion decided he would test his Lord's ire. "Lord Megatron, I will not rest until these documents are finished." And with that, Orion turned around to type on the console again.

Megatron shrugged as he stepped forward. "I warned you." Megatron slung an arm around Orion's waist. While Orion let out a small cry, Megatron flung the mech over his left shoulder. Orion struggled in vain to get off.

"Lord Megatron! This is ridiculous! Put me down! We are not in Kaon! I won't let you treat me like this!"

Megatron strutted out of the workstation. Vehicons stopped to stare at the strange sight of their lord and master carrying the Prime over his shoulder. One dared to ask, "Uh, do you require assistance, Lord Megatron?"

"No. Carry on." Megatron continued his walk towards his chambers. He had a few of the Constructicons build a small guest room attached to his own. Megatron didn't trust that his army wouldn't get any ideas on executing the Prime while he recharged. Megatron decided it was best to place Orion in a room that had the highest security codes on the entire ship.

"Do you treat all of your men like this?" Orion asked as he continued to struggle.

"Of course not." Megatron smirked as he coded his door open. "It's only for you, Orion."

"I feel so special." Orion deadpanned.

"You should." Megatron walked over to his newly made guest room. His front door closed and locked automatically behind him. "Anyone else would've been punished for insubordination." Megatron placed Orion on his pedes.

Orion glared up at him. Crossing his arms, Orion demanded, "Please take me back to the workstation, my liege."

Megatron chuckled. "Stubborn to the end." Megatron walked over to his refueling station. "At the very least, have a cube with me." He pressed a button on the machine. Two small cubes popped out onto the small catching table. Picking one up, Megatron turned to Orion.

Orion sighed. "Very well." He took the offered energon. "Thank you."

Megatron sipped on his cube. Megatron watched as Orion settled onto his berth to drink. The warlord watched the mech, once fiery with defiance now simply allowing Megatron to care for him. It resonated with Megatron on a primal level to know that he provided for Orion needs.

Megatron wondered if Orion had other wants that he wasn't expressing. Orion was looking at him out of the corner of his optics. Megatron didn't realize he puffed up his chest a little at Orion's gaze.

Noting the mech's curious looks, Megatron decided to ask, "Are you still curious about our…dance?"

Orion froze. "I had forgotten. In the midst of learning about Cybertron and the project." He looked at the floor, suddenly enamored with it.

Megatron chuckled. Orion didn't lie very well. "I see. Well, I suppose if it's unimportant to you-."

"No!" Orion shook his helm. "I didn't mean, oh Primus, it's just that I'm sure you have more important things to worry about, Lord Megatron."

Megatron chuckled. "You make it too easy, Orion." Megatron walked over to him. "I will tell you the rest of the story."

* * *

At the training facility, Megatronus moved into first position, shocking Orion. The archivist's face split into a grin. "You're full of surprises, Megatronus."

Megatron smiled in return as he slid with Orion into a transformed twirl. Orion laughed as he shifted his arm gears to meld with Megatronus' right arm. Megatronus did a very proper shift of his lower half, twirling it all the way around before swinging back.

Their arms disconnected in a flash of sparks. They stepped back into fifth position, only to collide and meld their right legs together. Megatronus dipped Orion as the archivist performed a very fluid synchronicity with his arms and chestplates. Megatronus lifted Orion back up to disconnect their legs.

Now, for the difficult part. Megatronus locked his servos with Orion's. They stepped forward, combining their legs. Quickly, Orion twirled onto Megatronus' lower half while Megatron melded with Orion's. They released and fell back, transforming at their innate programming rejected the foreign parts.

Orion snapped back up. Megatronus met him, arms extended. They melded together, split apart, transformed half in alts, changed gears, shifting together over and over until they were almost as one.

Finally, their systems purged. All at once, they transformed back into first position, Megatronus holding Orion's hand. They both in-vented hard, their cooling fans whirling like crazy.

Megatronus stared down at Orion with a smirk. "We should try that with music sometime."

Orion nodded. "Yes. That sounds good." He stepped back. "I was wondering, Megatronus..."Orion trailed off as he suddenly found the floor fascinating.

Megatron tilted his friend's chin up. "Anything you desire I shall give you, Orion. You just have to ask."

Orion stared at him, azure optics uncertain. Finally, Orion blurted out. "I want you to teach me to fight."

Megatron flinched back in surprisde. "Teach you? To fight?" Perhaps he had misjudged Orion. Maybe the archivist wasn't as interested as he thought.

Orion nodded. "Yes, I would, um, like to learn how to defend myself." Orion rubbed the back of his helm. "But I can understand if it's a bother."

"Please, brother, it's not a bother." Megatronus grinned. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

Orion stared at him for a beat before standing tall. "I expect the best from you, Megatronus. Don't disappoint me."

Megatronus burst into laughter. "Oh, he challenges me again! Very well." Megatronus dropped into a defensive stance. "Come at me, archivist. Let's see what you've got."

* * *

Megatron sipped on his cube. "You were the worst fighter I'd ever trained."

Orion winced. He tried to defend himself. "I had never known combat." Orion swayed a little from side to side. He'd just finished his cube. He knew he had to do something...important...but what?

"Yes, well," Megatron walked over, gently pushing Orion onto the berth. "We can reminisce another time, after you've rested."

Orion felt his systems shutting down. "Strange. I normally don't feel…so…" Orion finally went into a deep recharge.

Megatron smiled. "Cybersedatives, old friend. I do hope you can forgive me." Megatron turned to leave the mech's room. He listened to the sound of Orion in-venting calmly.

Megatron chuckled. "At least he's not dented this time."

Megatron decided to leave out the part where after their training session he had to drag Orion Pax out of the training room much like how he did not so long ago at the workstation. Also just like this day, he'd only managed to force Orion into recharge with a good dose of Cybersedatives.

Some things never change.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, which is a rotten shame.

Author's Note and WARNING: Spark merging ahead, so if you don't like, don't read. Big thanks to the reviewers Master of Gray and murr-murr-miay. I'm also grateful to everyone that put this fic in their favorites and on alert.

* * *

**Sparks: Chapter Three**

****Megatron fell into recharge shortly after Orion. He managed to get quite a few vorns of rest before a sound woke him up. Megatron sat up, a little confused about what woke him up. Then, he realized sounds of distress were coming from Orion's room. Instantly, the warlord bound out of the berth, cannon charging for a fight.

The doors opened for him. Megatron charged in to deal with the threat.

In the darkness, Orion twisted on the berth. He whimpered and whined, "No! Please, I don't understand! Stop!" He let out a chocked sob.

Megatron froze as he watched Orion's hands battle with invisible enemies on all sides. "No! Get away!"

The lights flickered on. Orion's systems shot online in response, and the mech bolted upwards. In-venting harshly, the blue optics quickly searched for the source of his interrupted recharge.

Megatron stood, gazing down at Orion with a perplexed expression. "A bad dream, Orion?"

Orion sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry to disturb you." He threw his legs over to the side of the berth, facing the Decepticon commander. "It's nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing, my friend." Megatron walked over to him, big steps shaking the ground beneath Orion's pedes. "What troubles you?"

Orion looked away. "I'm just…having a hard time adjusting, I think."

Megatron sat down beside Orion on the berth. "Orion, you can tell me." He put a servo on the mech's left shoulder strut. "I will listen."

Orion sighed again. "I don't want to bother you with a ridiculous nightmare."

Megatron frowned. The stubborn pride of Orion Pax was certainly a match for Prime's. Still, the Decepticon leader needed to know if memories from the past were resurfacing. If so, then Megatron needed to change his plans to move more swiftly than before.

"Orion," Megatron's voice got a firm edge, "your welfare is not a bother. I thought we were past secrets and deceptions? Or perhaps…," Megatron dropped his hand. "You do not trust me?"

"No!" Orion whirled around to face him. "It's not that Megatron! Please, believe me."

"Then tell me, Orion." Megatron leaned in close. "Please."

Orion looked into the crimson optics of his trusted friend. Megatron stared back, trying his best to convey long underused compassion and concern codes to his facial plates and optics. It must've worked, because Orion nodded his head and looked down, as if in shame.

"I'm having nightmares of the past." Orion whispered.

Megatron's optics widened. "What do you mean? Do you remember something from your time in stasis?"

"No." Orion turned away to look down at the floor. "I'm afraid that's still a blank."

"Then," Megatron strained to think, "what part of the past do you speak of?"

Orion shuddered. "My past, from before we met."

Megatron frowned. "Go on."

Orion's shoulders slumped. "I told you that before I was a clerk, yes?"

"Yes." Megatron knew that quite well. Megatron remembered everything about Orion Pax and Optimus Prime.

"When I was a clerk, I discovered things about Zeta Prime." Orion whispered, as if telling something forbidden.

Megatron watched Orion's shoulders began to shake. "It's alright, Orion. I'm here." He put an arm over the mech's shoulders to comfort him.

Orion sucked in air to steady himself. "Thank you. It's just a little hard to revisit these old wounds." Orion sighed. "The Prime often came to the Hall of Records. Zeta..."

Megatron kept his facial plates firmly neutral, even as rage boiled from within him. "You were abused."

Orion shook slightly in Megatron's arms. "Yes. Not as much as others, I know, and nothing compared to gladiators, I'm sure." Orion sounded apologetic.

Megatron clenched his denta as he brought Orion closer. "Comparing harm will get us nowhere. Harm was done, and done unjustly. That is what matters."

Orion smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you." He allowed himself to be pulled into a closer embrace.

"Almost every other day, I was harassed and hit. Never enough to stop me from working, but enough to make me miserable." Orion shook his helm. "I vowed to change things." He looked up into the leader's optics. "And I did, but the memories stayed with me."

Megatron frowned. "You were remembering the abuse."

"Yes." Orion said, dropping his helm onto Megatron's chest. "I know it's ridiculous, but they still happen sometimes."

"No." Megatron wrapped his arms around Orion's frame. "It's not ridiculous. You cannot control your dreams."

Orion returned the embrace with his own. "I wish I could be stronger, Megatron."

Megatron growled into his audio. "No need." He pulled himself away to gaze down at Orion's openly trusting face. With a soft caress, he said, "I am your strength now, Orion." He leaned in close. "I will take your pain, your suffering, and end it all. I swear it."

He sealed his promise with a firm kiss. Orion opened beautifully for him. Megatron gently pushed Orion down to the berth. Orion allowed himself to be manipulated. Megatron caressed the seams in Orion's armor, drawing out groans of pleasure.

"Megatron," Orion breathlessly asked, "after what I said, you still…?"

"Keep your doubts out of this berth, Orion." Megatron ordered briskly as he bit into a sensitive energon line. "I have no use for them."

Orion looked at him with a small smile, full of hesitant love. "As you wish, my lord."

"Don't get smart." Megatron growled as Orion scratched down the sides of his armor. "I will make you go through drills."

Orion smirked. "I think you'll be drilling me enough tonight." He wrapped his legs around Megatron's hips, squeezing and rubbing sensitive equipment.

Megatron growled as he opened his chest armor to reveal his spark. "Give it to me, Orion."

Orion opened his chest plates slowly, taking the time to open every single little bit by individual bit. Megatron smirked, and brought his spark close. The chest plates responded instinctually to open quickly. Orion pouted a little at his thwarted plan.

"It's not wise to deny me, Orion." Megatron warned. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"I would never deny you, Megatron." Orion's bright spark came to light. "I would simply…delay you."

"Semantics." Megatron pushed down lightly, letting their energies buzz together, before pulling back. "Primus, how I've missed this."

"Surely there were others?" Orion asked, even as he dreaded knowing the answer.

"Not the same." Megatron immediately reassured him as he dipped forward. Their sparks swirled together, sparks mingling, before Megatron pulled back again. Their cooling fans kicked on, and Orion squirmed under his hold. "You're trying so hard not to beg. Come on, Orion. Let me hear you."

Orion shook his helm. "You'll just tease me more!" Orion accused as rubbed their lower halves together again. Megatron dove forward in response, shoving their sparks into a lightning dance. Orion cried out at the intensity. "Megatron! Please!"

"That's more like it." Megatron smirked as he pulled back. "Does your spark ache for me, Orion?"

"Yes." Orion panted as he arched forward for more of that delicious pleasure. "Always. Only you."

Megatron chuckled darkly. "Good." He stuck again, blasting his spark into Orion's chamber. Orion let out a cry as the desire built and built within his systems, electrifying places Orion forgot he had. Megatron's roared as his spark took dominant hold over the pulses sent through the mechs. He forced Orion into overload first, making the mech scream deliciously.

Megatron caught that energy and threw it back into Orion, sending the poor mech over the edge again. Orion was beyond words now, and could only whimper, moan, click, and warble. Megatron laughed as he caught the next wave to finally take his own systems to overload.

Megatron sighed as he flopped onto his side. His chest plates slowly covered his spark chamber again. Orion barely covered his in time before he offlined. Megatron smirked with pride when he saw Orion's optics dim.

Megatron gently caressed a talon down the side of Orion's face, "I meant it, Orion. All your pain, all your suffering, I will end it. Fast and painless." He kissed the mech on the forehead affectionately.

"It's the least I can do, for my old friend."

* * *

Please review! Reviews make me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. Hasbro does, those jerks. They also get all the money. I get nothing, which sucks. I could use the money for my world domination schemes.**  
**

Author's notes: Alrighty, guys! Sorry the update is terribly late. I went back home for a bit, but now I'm back. Just FYI, the next chapter is the last chapter. Thank you to reviewers bulletproof-pillowpets, Brokencydeven, Lady-Shinju, , murr-murr-miay, Eisee does it, and the two guests for their kind reviews. I greatly appreciate the input. To everyone who put this in their favorites and follows, thank you so much! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Sparks: Chapter Four**

Slowly, Orion's systems came back online. He felt the warmth of another at his side, hot metal fitting into his seams. Orion ever so slightly shifted to get a feel for the one beside him.

"I know you're awake, Orion." Megatron's deep voice interrupted the peace. Lip plates gently connected with Orion's helm. "Do not think you can deceive me." Sharp talon servos traveled up Orion's frame.

"I wasn't trying to deceive." Orion powered on his optics. "I merely wanted to savor the moment." He turned to face his berth partner.

"There will be other moments, Orion." Megatron leaned over Orion's form for a deep kiss. "You will not escape me anytime soon."

Orion stretched lazily, releasing tension built up in his gears. "Do you not have to see to your army?"

"I shall in an earth hour or so. For now, I see to your needs, old friend." Megatron gave Orion a wicked smirk. "All I need is to know your spark's desire."

Orion chuckled. "Very well." He looked at the door. "How about a hot ion shower?"

Megatron gave Orion a kiss. "But that would require leaving the berth." The dark lord teased as he brought his servos up to gently claw between Orion's armor to nick sensitive circuitry. Megatron shoved himself between Orion's legs to grind their pelvic plates together. Orion shuddered beautifully beneath him.

Orion lost his line of processing when Megatron leaned down to nip at the chords of Orion's neck. Orion brought up his own hands to gently pry beneath the seams of Megatron's armor. He knew that Megatron lacked any outside sensors that would properly code pleasure. As a gladiator in Kaon, the more logical route was to simply remove such weaknesses.

Orion challenged himself early on in their relationship to find the hidden pleasure nodes tucked away from sight. Orion knew the ones under Megatron's shoulder spikes made Megatron moan for him, but times changed. Worried his touch might have the same effect as before, Orion hesitantly pushed his fingers beneath the spikes to protoform beneath.

Megatron released a loud groan. "I forgot how determined you can be in the berth." Megatron said almost breathlessly.

Megatron felt his spark surge with a long forgotten, yet still powerful, desire. He'd forgotten what it was like to have his touches reciprocated, for so many of his recent partners simply allowed Megatron to lead the dance. The electric fire running through his lines from that simple touch undid a bit of Megatron's self-control.

"Give me your spark, Orion." Megatron half-ordered, half-pleaded.

Orion shook his head. "I want to please you first."

Megatron gasped as if he'd been struck. The more confident Orion dug deep under his shoulder spikes, clawing gently into the long untouched bio metal beneath. Megatron shuddered over Orion, feeling the touches all the way to his spark.

"You always please me, Orion." Megatron said, losing his control yet again. "And only you could be so bold." He leaned down for another kiss.

Megatron decided to return the favor. Luckily for him, while Orion's battle frame did indeed include its own set of challenges, Megatron knew all too well how to seek and destroy such delicate lines. In this scenario, however, Megatron used his knowledge to find the bundle of sensors found at the intersection of Orion's back strut to his hip plates.

Orion let out a strangled moan. "Megatron, please, I'm trying to please you."

Megatron laughed menacingly into Orion's audial. "Oh, but it pleases me to please you. I do enjoy how you shudder for me."

Orion did just that as Megatron dug deeper. Orion's hands in turn gripped tighter into the protoform. Megatron hissed at the painful pleasure Orion incited.

Megatron growled into Orion's neck cables. "Give me your spark."

Orion could only nod his helm. With a click, his chest plates gave way expose his spark. Megatron released his own burning spark. Orion shivered as their energies sought each other out, pulling towards each other with need.

Megatron surged forward, clashing their very essences together. Sparks flew from their combined desires. Orion cried out, pulled Megatron closer. Megatron pulsed into Orion, sending a flare of his yearning into Orion.

Orion surprised Megatron by taking that yearning, adding his own need into the blend, and throwing back at Megatron. Megatron hissed out, "Give it all to me!"

Orion cried out as Megatron pulsed into him again. Orion took that power within to mate his bliss with it, sending it back to invade Megatron's spark. Megatron let loose a groan, taking the golden line of ecstasy to pour his ambitious affection beck into Orion. Back and forth, over and over, their sparks swirled together, faster and faster. Orion let out a long cry. Megatron roared. The pleasurable emotional power of their shared want burst into a supernova took them over the edge, making them one.

Orion slammed back into the berth. His cooling fans kicked on as Orion struggled to catch his breath. Megatron huffed into Orion's neck, needing time to regain his own control. Megatron closed his chest plates first, hissing when the heated plates touched at the center. Circuitry still running on high, Megatron slowly sat up to stare down at his conquest.

Orion laid there before him, still exposing his blue light through the room. Megatron smiled down as he saw the impotent Matrix of Leadership staring back at him, dead without power. All that was left was purely Orion, the mech that Megatron longed for centuries to hold again just like now.

Orion slowly closed his chestplates, letting out a small moan as his plates met. Megatron chuckled. "Sensitized?"

"Yes." Orion nodded. "I don't think I can move."

Megatron got off the berth. "Then I shall take you to your spark's wish."

"Hmm?" Orion allowed Megatron to gently pick him up bridal style. "Where are we going?"

"You said you wanted a shower." Megatron smirked. "I happen to have the best wash racks and bath on the ship."

Orion shuttered his optics as he rested his helm on Megatron's ches tplates. He could hear the spark whirling beneath it and feel the remnants of their shared heat. "I think I'd like that."

Megatron walked through his massive chambers into the wash racks. He set Orion carefully onto his pedes. Orion trembled slightly, but managed to stand on his own. Megatron turned the ion shower on, fiddling with the temperature settings a little to get it just right.

Orion stepped forward. Tilting his head back, he let the spray splash against his face plates. Megatron felt his spark heat up yet again at the sight. Orion looked positively enraptured with the feeling.

Megatron quickly grabbed a cloth. He needed to focus. They did have work to do, and as tempting as the idea of keeping Orion locked in his bed chambers all day was, Megatron wouldn't allow his spark to run his processor. Megatron quickly wiped down his face, moving onto his shoulder spikes and chest.

Orion's small voice interrupted his efforts. "Would you like me to get your back?"

Megatron paused to glance at Orion. The mech looked so sincere, so utterly innocent. Megatron did not make it a habit to turn his back on anyone, a fact Orion well knew, which is why he asked so softly. Orion waited, giving Megtron the time he needed to decide. It struck Megatron that Orion fully knew what he was asking. He understood in a way that no other mech ever could.

After all, only Orion heard the confessions late in the night on Cybertron. The haunting fears Megatron still kept from the tortures of slavery and oppression continued to even this orn. It occurred to Megatron that to Orion those confessions weren't centuries ago, but only a mere few cycles ago.

Slowly, Megatron extended his cloth. "Yes, I would like that."

Orion took the cloth in his hand. He smiled up at Megatron, "If you want me to stop, just tell me, alright?"

Megatron nodded. He turned on his heel, giving Orion full access to his back. Orion told him, "I'm going to touch you." All too gently, Orion placed the wash cloth on the warlord's back. In slow circles, Orion rubbed away the dirt and grime off Megatron's armor.

Megatron tensed with each motion. However, he needed to do it. By showing Orion that he trusted the librarian, Megatron endeavored to keep Orion trusting in Megatron. Megatron supposed he could've found a better way, but that traitorous part of his spark told him this way kept Orion close. Besides, he was in no danger from Orion here.

Orion moved lower, moving towards the hip plates. "Would you return the favor?" He asked again, oh so softly.

Megatron gave a small huff. "I suppose it wouldn't inconvenience me, since that means I get to touch your frame again."

Megatron was not all that surprised when Orion came around to face him, slapping the cloth onto Megatron's chestplats. "We have work to do if I may remind you, my lord."

Megatron took the cloth off his chestplates. "I am well aware, my clerk." Megatron shoved Orion's shoulder to make Orion give his back. "But is it so wrong that I enjoy what little time I have left with you?"

Orion muttered, "I well remember your definition of enjoy, Megatron. I enjoyed it, too, just a moment ago." Orion gave Megatron a glare over his shoulder. "That is not my back."

"Oh?" Megatron continued rubbing Orion's aft. "I thought it was your backside."

Orion turned around to give Megatron a knowing look. "I need to return to Project Iacon."

"And I must return to my army." Megatron started rubbing Orion's chestplate. Orion shivered under the touch. "Yet, I'm not disinclined to another round."

Orion let loose a resigned sigh. "You're insatiable."

Megatron leaned down to kiss him. Orion kissed him back, nipping at Megatron's lips plates. Megatron snickered. "Careful, Orion. I bite back." And so he did, nipping at Orion's lip plates, drawing a little energon.

Orion gasped at the sudden pain, but didn't protest. Megatron licked at the small wound, as if apologizing for the slight hurt. Megatron rubbed harder on Orion's chestplates. Orion shook at the pleasant strokes against his armor.

Megatron leaned his frame close to Orion's. Already warmed up from their previous bout, Megatron managed to open Orion's chestplates by pulsing his spark energy into Orion's frame. Mingling their sparks slowly this time, Megatron pulsed long bursts, letting the heat build up.

Orion trembled wonderfully as each pulse brought him closer and closer to completion. Megatron held him tighter and tighter as Orion sent back his own warm need. When their overload washed over them like their shared ion shower, Orion shuddered beneath him.

CRASH! Orion's legs promptly gave out.

Megatron doubled over in laughter. Orion looked put out, lying on the floor with his spark still exposed. Megatron closed his chestplates. Quickly, Megatron came down to the floor to kiss Orion's pout away.

Megatron picked up Orion bridal style again, still shaking with mirth. Orion continued a small displeased look as Megatron set him in the bath. Megatron kissed Orion's frowning liplates to try and hide his smile. "I apologize, Orion. I was merely caught by surprise." Orion fit comfortably into the bath. Megatron turned on the ion valves.

After their second round of merging, the mech looked like he could use a nice rest from Megatron's affections. Besides, the crash obviously hurt his pride. Yet, always the forgiving mech, Orion seemed a little mollified after the apology and the warm ions floated over his frame.

Megatron informed Orion, "I must return to my active duties. Call Soundwave should you require anything. Feel free to take the energon from my fueling station." He leaned down to give Orion a kiss. "I shall see you at the end of this solar cycle."

Orion smiled up at him in that gentle way of his. "Don't work too hard, brother. I have a feeling you want a repeat performance."

Megatron turned away as he gave Orion an ominous chuckled. "I shall endeavor to give you my best show tonight, old friend." He gave Orion a smirk over his shoulder before he left. "I'll make sure to wear you out properly, next time."

* * *

Megatron walked with Soundwave towards the bridge. "As much as it pains me to admit it, the return of Orion has gifted me with a sense of kinship I've long been lacking. Not to mention, the closest I've ever come to inner peace is in his presence."

Megatron gave forlorn sigh. "Alas, I know that within his spark is a mech worthy of defeating me. I must destroy that mech before he awakens within Orion."

Soundwave said nothing, only watched as Megatron stared at the screen displaying a busy Orion Pax, back at his work station and clacking away at the keyboard. Almost unnoticed, Megatron left hand moved up, as if to reach out.

Only to clench, returning to Megatron's side, balled ready to attack.

* * *

Please kindly leave a review in the box below. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transfomers, Hasbro does, so please no suing. I don't have money.

Author's Note: Alrighty, ladies and gents! Final chapter. It's been fun to write, but I'm afraid all good things must come to an end. Special thanks to reviewers: bulletproof-pillowpets, Heracratzarism, kalhisto azula, Master of Gray, Person, AliothGrenwahl, and zrexheartz. I appreciate your input very much! Also thanks to every one who put this in their favorites and on alerts.

* * *

**Sparks: Chapter Five**

Orion Pax went back to his workstation the next cycle even more determined than the last. Megatron resumed his command, making sure the retrieval of several energon cubes from a mine in South America went smoothly. Soundwave oversaw much of the delivery personally so Megatron didn't have to go to ground level. At this point, Megatron was hesitant to leave the ship with Orion on it. Megatron peridoically checked the monitors to make sure Orion was all right.

After a few vorns, Megatron noted the mech working through a refueling shift. With a frown, he turned to a Vehicon.

Megatron ordered, "Inform our guest he needs to refuel." Megatron turned to Soundwave. The communications officer was downloading every bit of data as Orion worked through it. "How is his progress?"

Soundwave popped up the data onto his monitor. Megatron grimaced at the sight of all the coded slag. "Not even half way, and he's working like this? Inconceivable."

The messenger Vehicon returned, nervously approaching his commander. "Um, Orion Pax said, 'I will refuel when I feel the need, my liege.' And then he also told me to remind you he doesn't need as much fuel as, uh, somemechs with bigger...girth."

Megatron clenched his servos. "Did he now?" He turned to glare at his surveillance monitors. Orion Pax clicked and clacked away, completely unaware of the heated death glare directed at his head.

Megatron growled to the Vehicon. "Kindly tell Orion that if he recollects anything from the last cycle, it should be that I don't take insubordination lightly."

The Vehicon turned to look at another Vehicon for support. The other mech simply shrugged helplessly. The messenger sighed. "Yes, my lord."

Megatron said to Soundwave, "We should attempt to locate the Autobot base again. They are in quite the vulnerable position without their precious Prime. I want you to-."

The Vehicon walked through the bridge's doors, interrupting the small meeting. The messenger Vehicon trembled slightly in fear as he approached Megatron for the second time.

Megatron glared at the peon. He asked, "Did Orion heed my advice?"

The Vehicon shook as he said, "My lord, Orion has said, 'It's not insubordination if I am correct.' Also, he said that if I wanted his ration I could have it and not tell you."

Megatron gritted his denta as he replied, "I will assume you didn't."

"Of course not, my lord. You would've surely killed me." The Vehicon seemed fairly certain Megatron would anyway for failing him, but he had better hopes with this route.

"Very good." Megatron stomped by him. "I'm going to handle Orion." Megatron shouted over his shoulder to Soundwave. "Shut off the monitor! I will deal with him alone."

The Vehicon let out a long ex-vent in relief. His buddy walked over to pat him on the shoulder in comfort. The Vehicon whispered to his friend, "You think Orion will get in big trouble?"

The other Vehicon chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure the poor mech's in for a pounding one way or another."

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron stomped through the halls and up to the lab's doors. He pressed keyed the code for the doors to open.

Nothing happened.

Megatron keyed the code again. Nothing. Megatron glared at the doors. "Orion, old friend," Megatron gritted his denta, "why is the door locked?"

Orion's muffled voice through the steel door answered him. "I don't want any more distractions."

Megatron took a calming in-vent. "Orion, I told you it was time to refuel. I thought was established earlier that everything I do is in your best interest. I also believe I proved that I am more than willing to meet your challenges."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm functioning at optimum levels. There's no need to stop for fuel."

Megatron growled. "I would feel better if you did anyway."

"Please leave me to my work, Megatron."

"Come out and refuel and you can get back to work without any further harassment."

"No."

Megatron shook with suppressed anger. "Orion, you will come out of there now!"

"I already informed you of my decision. It stands. Go see to more important matters with your army."

Megatron's jaw dropped. "Did you just dismiss me?"

"I'm working, my liege. Please, leave me to it."

Megatron shouted, "Nobody dismisses Megatron, Orion Pax! Open this door!"

The guard at the energon storage facility watched the events unfolding with badly hidden fascination. Knock Out popped out from around the corner. He quietly moved to stand with the guard to watch the scene unfold.

Megatron's cannon whirled. "Orion, I _will_ blast this door down and take you out! Open it!"

Knockout turned to the guard Vehicon. "Is it just me or do Lord Megatron and Orion Pax fight like an old bonded couple?"

A muffled voice from the workstation proclaimed, "You wouldn't dare blast the door with the energon storage so close. Please go away and let me work."

Megatron's mouth dropped open in utter shock.

Knockout muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "Our guest has a death wish."

The guard whispered back. "I'm not certain whether to laugh or run for my life."

Megatron pounded on the door. "ORION PAX! I AM NOT THE MECH TO TEST!"

"You're the one who said this project was of the highest priority!"

"AND NOW I'M TELLING YOU THAT REFUELING IS THE HIGHEST PRIORITY!"

"Make up your processor!"

"I JUST DID!"

The guard and Knockout shook from holding down their guffaws. Knockout's inner voice of reason kept screaming at him, "Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Megatron will terminate you slowly if you laugh!"

The fight continued with Orion yelling, "I won't come out when you're so angry!"

"I will be enraged if I have to come in and drag you out!"

Knockout heard the pede steps of a mech coming up behind him. "What in the Pit is going on down here? I could hear Megatron's yells from two floors up."

Knockout turned to grin at Breakdown. "Nothing to worry about. Just a lover's spat."

"What?" Breakdown tilted his head.

Knockout stuck out his thumb to point. "Take a look."

Megatron was roaring at this point. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Say please!"

"IT'S _MY_ SHIP! I AM YOUR _COMMANDER_! I'M _ORDERING_ YOU TO OBEY!"

Breakdown grinned. "You know, when I saw Orion Pax walk through the door, I wasn't happy. But now…"

Knock Out chuckled. "They do make for great entertainment."

The Vehicon beside Knock Out said, "Ten credits Megatron forces his way inside."

Knock Out snorted. "No way! Orion will open that door. He'll see reason."

Breakdown turned to Knock Out. "Slap bet and ten credits says our Lord breaks the lock and charges inside that workstation."

Knock Out glared at him. "Very well. I'll take that bet."

Invested in the outcome, all three mechs watched with more avid interest as Megatron let out a kick to the door. Knock Out grumbled under his breath, "Come on, Megatron, keep it together!"

Breakdown muttered, "Break in! He's just a clerk!"

Orion shouted back, "I will never open the door to a barbarian like you!"

Megatron's frame jerked violently. Suddenly still, Megatron's shocked expression confused the hell out of the audience just down the hall. All of a sudden, Megatron threw his head back to let loose one of the most terrifying laughs they'd ever heard. Megatron brought up his cannon. Breakdown grabbed Knock Out and the Vehicon to dive for cover in the nearby hallway.

The ship shook slightly as Megatron let loose a small blast into the door controls. Megatron could hear Orion crying out from alarm inside the workstation. Megatron keyed open the door. This time, it moved aside without further need for violence. Megatron trampled his way through the smoke to grab at Orion's arm. With a strangled scream, Orion fought against Megatron.

The Decepticon commander leered over Orion. "As I recall, Orion." He leaned in close. "You liked my rough barbarism." Megatron keyed the door again, letting it shut out the rest of the panic filled ship.

Just down the hall, Knock Out, Breakdown, and the guard Vehicon scrambled to their feet. When they all assessed the damage, determining it was in fact pretty minor, they all let out ex-vents of relief. All of a sudden, Breakdown backhanded Knock Out into the wall. Knock Out banged his way to the floor with several creative curses pouring from his vocalizer.

Breakdown only smirked down at his friend. "You owe me and the other guy ten credits."

* * *

Inside the workstation, Orion struggled under Megatron's strong grip. "Let go!"

"No." Megatron smirked devilishly. "I think I won't."

With a flip, Orion ended up on his back. The mech had only a brief moment to register the pain flaring all over his sensors before Megatron followed him down to the ground. Megatron grabbed Orion's wrists, slamming them against the floor.

"You want barbaric, my dear Orion?" Megatron leaned in close. "How about taking you right here? Right now?"

Orion shuddered underneath him. "You wouldn't."

Megatron opened his chestplates. "Oh, but I would." Because Orion said the word:Barbarian. The one word that initiated this kind of coupling between them. Orion knew exactly what he was doing. Orion loved dominance. He thrived on it, in a strange way, just as much as he hated it. Megatron let out a pleased growl as Orion struggled to get his writs free from Megatron's strong grip, but the war lord gave no quarter.

"I thought you didn't remember, old friend?" Megatron teased as nipped at Orion's neck cables. "Perhaps you've been deceiving me?"

Orion squirmed beneath him. "No, I simply recovered a few more memories after our encounter this morning." Orion kicked at Megatron's thigh, eliciting a chuckle from Megatron. "And I remember a certain gladiator ignoring me."

"Ah, you're still sore about that solar cycle?" Megatron recalled it, vaguely. He had indeed spent a lovely night in the arms of Orion, only to end up busy with his movement for a long, long time.

"I am not so petty." Orion spat, "Now get off me!"

Megatron brought his exposed spark down to Orion's chestplates. With a small pulse, he released a small bit of electric desire into Orion's frame. Orion cried out in surprise, making Megatron's wicked smirk widen into a Cheshire smile. Orion still wasn't aware that Megatron now had a new bag of tricks thanks to countless, superficial encounters with various other mechs and femmes. Megatron didn't remember their designations or their faces, but he cataloged the useful bits into his processor.

"I don't think so, old friend." Megatron dug his talons gently into the seams between Orion's armor. "I will give you my full attention, as you demanded. Then after, you will refuel, as I ordered. And then," Megatron leaned in close, "I will punish you for your defiance in my quarters."

Megatron sent another bright, small lightning bolt of need into the moaning mech beneath him. Orion kicked at him, breathlessly demanding, "Release me! I-I am not some pleasure bot from your arena!" Even as he said it, Orion's hips collided violently with Megatron's.

Megatron leaned down, bringing his spark ever closer, making Orion shake. Megatron captured Orion's mouth in a deep kiss, sliding his glossa over the other mech's. Orion groaned into Megatron's mouth. Megatron bit into Orion's bottom lip, making energon leak from the small wound. Megatron sucked on it, draining the energon from Orion's wound. Orion gasped in pain, whimpering against Megatron's lips.

Megatron asked harshly, "Do you think I don't know that?" Megatron pulsed against Orion's chestplates. "I have not stopped thinking of you for millennia, Orion. I will show you my devotion, just as I did all those thousands of megacycles ago."

Orion cried out as his chestplates snapped open. Megatron clammed their sparks together, kissing Orion to silence the scream ripped from the mech's vocalizer. Their overload swept over their systems, making small sparks dance off their frames. Orion trembled beneath Megatron. The grey mech didn't pull away, forcing the energy between them to keep building. Danger alerts popped up in Orion's processor. Instinctively, Orion began pushing away at Megatron, certain the coming overload would destroy them both.

Megatron held his captive down. He shot emotions through to Orion. Lust, need, want, reassurance, a yellow line of trusting, desire. Orion sent back in a frenzy his own need, want, fear, terror, trust. Megatron growled against Orion's lip plates. Transforming bit by bit, he began to integrate his plating with Orion's. With a startled gasp, Orion squirmed at the sensation. His protoform came into direct contact with Megatron's in places here and there. Orion hesitantly transformed his own plating, allowing more contact.

The swirling of emotions within their sparks burned. The pleasure edged now with pain, Orion shook violently beneath Megatron. A crazed thought flickered through his processor that Megatron wanted to devour him whole, spark and frame. Orion decided after only a tick of time that he would let him.

As their forms merged, reflecting their sparks merging so deeply in each others chambers, the ecstasy and the agony of it all became to much. Megatron roared into Orion as Orion shouted into Megatron. For an instant, Orion was Megatron, and Megatron was Orion. With a blast the likes of which could've rivaled the power of a bomb, they became one.

All at once, the surge separated their frames. Their sparks split from each other. Megatron finally broke the kiss. Harshly inventing, Orion and Megatron stayed right where they were, enjoying the after effects of their intense merge.

Then, in an almost accusatory voice, Orion asked Megatron, "Where did you learn that?"

Megatron chuckled. "Ah, Orion, you really shouldn't feel jealous." Megatron lightly kissed Orion's helm as the grey mech slowly closed his chestplates with a hiss. "After all, it would be rather funny if you ended up envious of your former self."

"What?" Orion stared up at him with shock.

Megatron stood up shakily, but hiding his tremors well. "I believe you read it in a book of ill-repute." Megatron smirked down at him. "I don't think I'll ever forget your shy way of asking if we could try it out." Megatron held out a hand. "Now, I believe the deal was I give you my barbaric attentions and you refuel."

Orion took the hand with a small smile. "I believe you also mentioned a punishment."

Megatron keyed open the door. "All in good time." Megatron led the way to his chambers. "Energon first, and then I'll think of some fitting punishment for your insolence."

Orion shivered at the thought. As they walked, Orion fell back a little, a contemplative frown on his face. When they combined, Orion felt the touch of something dark within Megatron, something that definitely didn't exist before when they were on Cybertron. It pulsed at Orion, and for a second, it tried to come inside Orion's spark. However, Orion's spark rejected it, out of fear and self-preservation.

Orion stared at the back of Megatron's head, wondering. Megatron hadn't been completely honest with Orion. Megatron had changed on a level that scared Orion. What was worse, while Orion felt the love Megatron felt for him, something else existed closely with that love.

Deep, bitter hatred, with an edge of violent need for vengeance.

* * *

Soundwave watched on the monitors as Orion and Megatron refueled together. Their talk looked innocent enough. As they did, Soundwave cataloged Orion's findings. Even though the information wasn't complete, it was more than the Decepticons had ever hoped to receive. Soundwave didn't want to admit it, but having Orion on their side gave them such an amazing tactical advantage.

However, Soundwave knew this plan would end tragically. He could almost see it like a vision. Somehow, Orion found out. Megatron, reacting too quickly and too forcefully, would end up pushing Orion right back to the Autobots. The very slim chance existed wherein Megatron would kill Orion, but Soundwave doubted it.

He looked over at the monitors, watching Orion laughing as he avoided Megatron's grabbing hands. No doubt, Megatron intended to "punish" the mech just as he promised. Orion eventually lost, and Megatron pounced. Orion didn't even struggle as Megatron threw him over his shoulder to take him to the berth.

Yes, a very slim chance of deactivation. Soundwave felt his spark clench a little at the pain to come, not for Orion, but for Megatron, losing Orion the first time had damaged the mech, and losing Orion a second time would be worse.

Soundwave watched as together they walked out, heading to Orion's workstation. There, a small constructicon worked on the damaged areas. It looked almost as good as new, surprising Orion with how fast the bot managed to get it done.

The constructicon turned to give Megatron a salute. "My lord, I'm afraid the lock has been damaged beyond repair. I'll have to replace it next solar cycle."

"Yes, I understand. Dismissed." The constructicon walked away, leaving Megatron and Orion alone. "Now, you can't lock me out."

"Or anyone else..." Orion asked him. "Is that safe?"

Megatron nodded. "Nothing will harm you on this ship." Megatron leaned down, placing a small kiss on Orion's lips. "I promise. See you next cycle." Megatron turned and left. Orion walked into his station, the door closing behind him.

Soundwave readied to collect the data as he decided to put his musings aside. Soundwave could only hope for now that this small bit of happiness for his Lord could last just a little longer.

* * *

None knew of a certain seeker landing in the hanger, starved for energon. Soundwave couldn't catch sight of Starscream since there were no cameras there. All too quickly, the seeker managed to make his way nearly undetected through the halls to the energon storage unit. It wasn't until Starscream attacked the guards that Soundwave was alerted to his presence.

And Soundwave watched with horror as Starscream ended up in Orion's workstation, aiming his null rays at the mech. Soundwave ordered troops to the area immediately, contacting Megatron to go there as well. Soundwave monitored the situation, listening with anger as Starscream began to reveal little bits of the truth to the amnesiac Prime.

All too late, Starscream was chased out from the Nemesis, and hopefully shot down for good. Soundwave informed Megatron of Starscream's talk with Orion. It came as no surprise to anyone that Starscream had planted the seeds of doubt in Orion. When Megatron hissed at Soundwave, "I should have terminated Starscream when I had the chance." Soundwave felt inclined to agree. It was over, now.

Megatron walked with Soundwave back to the bridge. "I knew Orion would learn the truth one day, but I had vainly hoped it would be after Project Iacon was finished, if not...a little longer." Megatron looked up at the monitor. He watched Orion stare at the keypad, contemplating something. "But it was not to be." Megatron clenched his fists. "My enemy returns."

Soundwave nodded. They'd lost Orion's spark, and with that Megatron lost a little bit of his as well. Soundwave turned to his console, prepared to inform Megatron what Orion searched for next. Soundwave had a feeling it wouldn't be for coordinates.

* * *

Orion looked up at the monitor. Optimus Prime's form stared back at him, teasing his processor and his spark. Orion thought about the darkness in Megatron, the history lesson Megatron gave him, and the moments he'd shared with the Decepticon Leader. Orion wanted to believe Megatron. He wanted to trust his old friend, his lover, and his leader.

But Starscream's words echoed through Orion's processor.

_"You truly are being kept in the dark, aren't you?"_

* * *

**The End  
**From here, watch Transformers Prime: Orion Pax Part 3 for the ending.

Below is a deleted scene meant to follow after Soundwave's musings about the future. It didn't quite flow with the rest of the story so I took it out. _  
_**[Deleted Scene]**

Megatron pinned Orion to the berth. "I have you now."

Orion let out a small laugh, but quickly stifled it. "If I apologized for my insolence would you reconsider my punishment?"

Megatron shook his helm as he bared his fangs. "Not on your life, old friend. You disobeyed a direct order, and for that-!" Megatron brought out stasis cuffs from his subspace. "-you will suffer!"

All too quickly, Orion found himself bound to the berth. Megatron gifted Orion with a sinister grin as he then brought out a small shock stick. Orion's optics went wide as he gasped. "You wouldn't dare! You fiend!"

"Oh, but I would." Megatron leaned back as he pressed on the power. "Now, hold still, and take your punishment."

Slowly Megatron brought his stick to Orion's wheel struts. Orion struggled, trying to back away. "No, no! Mercy, my Lord! Mercy!"

The stick contacted with Orion's strut. Orion let out a loud peel of laughter. "Stop! Megatron! Ahahahaha!" Megatron laughed as Orion struggled futilely against the touch. "It's not fair!"

Megatron brought the stick up, releasing Orion from the onslaught, only to hit the other strut. Orion bucked as he cried out with more laughter. Megatron found himself chuckling. "Oh, poor Orion, how I make you suffer."

They played this little torture game for some time. Orion had many small ticklish areas Megatron knew like the back of his hand. Megatron had discovered them by complete accident in their first training session. Ever since, he exploited these little discoveries when he could. First, he attacked the tire struts repeatedly, then moved onto the underside of Orion's grill. At this, Orion kicked up his legs, nearly hitting Megatron. Finally, the pedes. Megatron had to take told of Orion's legs so as not to get damaged by Orion's thrashing by this point.

When he was satisfied Orion learned his lesson, Megatron took the statis cuffs off. Orion rubbed his wrists with a smile on his face. They kissed gently, and Megatron groaned. He wanted to take Orion again, but other matters came first. He parted from Orion, giving him a look. Orion nodded with understand.

"We should go back." Orion said, "I need to finish my work."

"I must run my army." Megatron stood up, subspacing his equipment. Together they walked out, heading to Orion's workstation. There, a small constructicon worked on the damaged areas. It looked almost as good as new, surprising Orion with how fast the bot managed to get it done.

The constructicon turned to give Megatron a salute. "My lord, I'm afraid the lock has been damaged beyond repair. I'll have to replace it next solar cycle."

"Yes, I understand. Dismissed." The constructicon walked away, leaving Megatron and Orion alone. "Now, you can't lock me out."

"Or anyone else..." Orion asked him. "Is that safe?"

Megatron nodded. "Nothing will harm you on this ship." Megatron leaned down, placing a small kiss on Orion's lips. "I promise. See you next cycle." Megatron turned and left. Orion walked into his station, the door closing behind him.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
